


In That Moment

by okjiyong



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, thats going to come lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjiyong/pseuds/okjiyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jaebum is an art student and Jinyoung a literature student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YALL!! so this is my first PROPER fanfic i guess i have never uploaded one before nor really wrote it down into something that i wanted to actually continue into more chapters? so Yes this is iT i hope u enjoy it!! @ me at twitter if u want @ uitjb xx

Chapter 1

Jaebum

Jaebum took the bus to his university everyday, 6 times a week at precisely 7am. He had a routine for almost everything, from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. He would wake up at 6:03am (6:00 was a bit too early, 6:05 almost too late) and do exactly 10 minutes of stretching before heading to the bathroom upstairs. He would wash his face, brush his teeth and take a quick shower to freshen up. He usually didn’t bother a lot with his hair but today, today was not the same. He wanted to make it look a bit different; he had this gut feeling that he just had to look good.

He had to even though it sounded very stupid in his head.  
So he took some hair jell in between his palms and he rubbed them together slowly in order to make the product melt, reaching the perfect consistency. He then proceeded to swipe the product through his hair in a backwards motion couple of times to make it stay like that. Grooming done, he set off to his big bedroom to get dressed and fix what he needed for his day in uni. He had always liked wearing comfortable clothes; big sweaters and casual black jeans, and today was no different whatsoever.

With a quick glance towards the big clock standing on his white plain wall he noticed the time being 6:47am. He got to his feet and made sure his art supplies were all in his bag; his Gouache colors, his paintbrushes, all 13 of them, and of course his finished art project. It was a piece he was anticipating to start and finish from the beginning of his academic year, and he felt a type of sadness over wash him, from head to the tips of his toes because it was now through with it.

Jaebum wasn’t always fond of art.

Actually before his pursue in art in university he thought that art was rather, useless and it made no sense to him whatsoever. It made no sense to him how his parents would spend vast amounts of money in some of those paintings that looked like a two-year-old could have easily drawn. He would go to expensive art galleries in the other end of Seoul with them every weekend because, and exactly quoting his mother’s words “Jaebum-ah you cannot be our son and not come with us. Its part of our lifestyle now” and when his mother would frown a little at him he would roll his eyes and get ready because he loved his mother a lot, even if he didn’t really admit to it.

So after his parents died suddenly in a car crash on their way to one if those galleries the only thing he found comfort in was art itself. At first he ripped most of the paintings his parents had collected over the years, now delicately hanging on the walls in his now house. He would lock himself in his room and stare at his white blank naked walls for what seemed like days and days, and it may have gotten to that point if his friends were not there to support him and literally drag him out the house in order for him to get some fresh air and to interact with something rather than the steel coffee machine in his kitchen. He owed a whole lot to Jackson and Youngjae, and he always made sure he repaid them with every opportunity he got, usually by paying their food, which more often than not consisted of ramen and kimchi, when they went out together for lunch or dinner.

It was about 6 months before life knocked his front door and reminded him that he had to enroll for uni and that when he decided to go through the garage where his parents kept all sorts of things; varying from old dusty photo albums to his father dirty tools, from his old toys he used in nursery, to his mother unused sewing kits. When he had opened the steel door though, he could only focus his brown eyes on one thing; paintings. And for the first time in forever Jaebum actually felt a sort of relieff filling his empty chest, knowing that all there were paintings his hands had not tear down to pieces. He hadn’t realized before but all those painting he had originally ripped up and destroyed were pieces that his parents had left behind, and in one way they were pieces of them.

Jaebum found comfort in those old paintings as well. For as long as he could remember he was the lone wolf type. He was not the type of person to depend on people. He liked to do things in his own terms and by himself. He appreciated the help when he was given it but he would never ask someone personally for it. He had, for better or for worse, grown up this way, his parent always busy working, leaving him alone in their huge house, surrounded amongst four walls. He grew up staring at what he thought were ugly ppaintings and doing his homework. Never really talking to anyone but himself and not having any friends around either made Jaebum a closed shell, it made him not share many things about himself either.

And so he began drawing.

He found it quite soothing how the smallest stroke of a brush could just create shapes and figures into his plain white canvas, now covered with colors, shades and different dimensions. That’s how he got addicted to art and drawing, he started to appreciate every single one of the paintings in his trips to art galleries, and he would actually talk to the artists, wanting to find out more, thirsty for knowledge instead of being grumpy and complaining like he did when he was attending them with his parents.

His final piece for his second year as an art major was a portrait of a guy. He had no idea who he was and he didn’t know how he came to draw him specifically but he was extremely proud of it. The piece that he originally had painted was something inspired of Takato Yamamoto but it didn’t feel right to give that one in. So he was going to submit the portrait of an unknown beautiful guy that one day came to his dreams.  
And having prepared his bag, at 7:55am Jaebum got out of the house, locked the door behind him and walked straight into the bus stop.

 

Jinyoung

Jinyoung was...messy to say the least. He didn't believe in schedules and fixed hours or anything that related to that whatsoever. No one would ever suspect however since he was always presentable and looked like he had everything under control, especially his literature notes. His room was always in state that would make someone wonder if a bomb had exploded in there and destroyed everything, leaving Jinyoung’s room to be a catastrophe.

His living room was not better.

Once you walked into his house you were greeted with a sight of empty soda bottles and take away boxes that were abstractly sitting on the table in the middle of the room. There a was an odour that accompanied the sight; a combination of greasy food and a closed place, the kind of smell you'd get when you open the door to the attic, a bit suffocating as the smell travels to your lungs. He was grateful however as he had a cleaner come every Monday and clean his house top to bottom, making everything shine and bright.

Today was the day he would enrol to his university. He woke up at about 7:30am, which was extremely early for him at this point. His motivation to get out of bed was close to zero and he wasted a good 15 minutes staring at the ceiling above him, thinking about how much of a waste was the year that has just passed.

Jinyoung had not really bothered with the first year of uni. That's what he told people. And it wasn't entirely wrong or a lie. It wasn't entirely the truth however. Something had contributed to him not enrolling last year but he tried to push it away, down in his subconscious and he wanted to forget all about it.

He was also very creative in the first few hours of the morning. He had a small A5 leather coated notebook where with a thin black pen he would write his thoughts in his clear and precise handwriting. This morning was no different for he had a great quote he had to write down immediately before he forgot and it got lost forever. He opened his notebook and the next couple of lines where coated with black ink; “dark clouds fade into pastel cotton candy tones and the sky turns the brightest blue and you illuminate even the darkest parts of my dusty soul and turn my battered wheels and make me a little more whole”.

He didn't know why he had written that exactly but most of his little quotes were like that, coming from mysterious places in his brain, with no specific beginning and definitely unfinished, with no end.  
He also liked to tell people that all of these quotes and short stories about hopeless love that were full of romance, that almost, almost, wanted to make you throw up, were about no one in particular. But he knew better. As a matter of fact he knew exactly who it was aimed at and why he could not get his mind of them.  
You see Jinyoung was a person who got attached a little too easy, a little too much. That had turned against him in all of his relationships so far because the other person just couldn't handle “someone so clingy all the bloody time” and “would you finally stop calling me every two minutes I am Sick of you Jinyoung”. Apparently everyone liked it at first, hugs, kisses and silly texts, but then he would become too annoying and they didn't want “a serious relationship”. Jinyoung couldn't understand how someone could not be serious about a relationship, how they didn't give all their soul into it like it was a matter of life and death.

Jinyoung had been hurt one too many times by careless people and now he knew better not to trust anyone, not to give into sweet words and warm lips against his neck whispering lies, lies, and lies. He thought he knew better but he also knew that he’d probably fall all over again for someone who did not care as much as he did. He couldn’t help himself but to do this, he liked attention and he liked when his boyfriends would caress him. He did not like it when they left him.

He was thankful for his best friend however. He was thankful, for Mark had not left him. Not yet. Mark was sweet, always looking after Jinyoung, sticking with him through thick and thin. Mark had been there a cold afternoon mid April, he had been a shoulder to cry on when Hoseok had broken up with him via text saying “You're too much Jinyoung. Delete my number. Bye”. Mark had been there when Jinyoung had been diagnosed with Depression and had to literally heave Jinyoung out of his king sized bed because he couldn't just leave him there. He would drag him off bed and made sure he ate his breakfast and then they would go on a walk and he enjoyed it even if Jinyoung barely said two words to him.

Jinyoung was thankful for Mark because he got better because of him, and now because of him again he decided to enrol into university and pursue his long lost dream of literature and maybe, just maybe, be the proud author of one of those disgustingly sweet and full of romance novels.

He had no time to spare unfortunately, as he had already wasted it staring his ceiling earlier this morning. In a matter of a few minutes he had washed his face and brushed his teeth trying not to yawn while doing so in case of him accidentally swallowing some toothpaste and choking to death. He could almost imagine the newspaper headlines “20-Year-Old Boy Found Dead in His Apartment Due To Him Being a Clumsy Piece of Shit”. He laughed to himself and exited the bathroom making his way towards his bedroom to get dressed.  
He didn’t even know what he wanted to wear, all his clothes scattered everywhere around his room, on his bed, under his bed, on the floor, a shirt hanging on top of a cream lamp, and a pile on his desk chair. He decided to wear a plain black oversized jumper and he threw a cap on as well. He didn’t care about how he looked at the moment. For one, he would just spent a maximum of two hours in the university and even after that he’d go to dinner with Mark and their new friend Yugyeom so he wanted to be comfy. And it wasn’t like he had to look good either, it wasn’t like he was going to meet the love of his life today.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 and it took like 3 weeks bc i have exams so enjoy uglies!!

He could feel a slight warmth wash his face and he could no longer see black behind his eyelids, but rather a bright orange. The light was luminescent, making his features that much more prominent, contouring his high cheekbones and strong jawline. His face was glowing making him look like an angel, covered in rays of sunshine that came from the window opposite his large kings sized bed.  
He pulled the rose coloured blanket to his face and over his head of tangled and messy black charcoaled hair trying to block the bright light that washed his white walls with a peach colour. His eyelids were getting heavy, slowly closing and making everything around him black once more, his head was hazy and it felt particularly cloudy whilst all thoughts escaped to somewhere and sleep was finally coming over him.   
His body was giving up and it began to peacefully fly to dreamland, away from all worries and bringing him in a state of nirvana. His breathing was getting steady and his muscular chest was moving up and down and up again just to fall right back down. He could hear a sound in the background far away from him that was getting closer and closer, as if it was chasing him and he started running fast and then faster and even more and-  
His eyes flew open.  
The right side of his pillow was vibrating insanely and with it came a ringing sound. An annoying ringing sound that made Jaebum let out a long sigh. He was contemplating whether to pick up the Satan sent piece of machinery. He was sure whatever the matter was and whoever was calling him could wait couple more hours. He turned to his left and let out a yawn while rubbing his eyes and searching for the clock on his wooden nightstand.   
10:13am.  
He decided it was far too early to even consider getting off his lovely bed especially since the day was Saturday.   
Saturdays were days where Jaebum would usually get up at around 12 or even 1 pm. His mother would always tell him that “it is a nasty old habit for a proper young man like yourself to wake up in such forsaken time Beom; you will not have enough time to enjoy your day and the sun!” To this day Jaebum has not changed one tiny bit with his sleeping schedule but his mother’s words always brought a sweet smile to his face.  
After brushing few strands of his hair out of his face he placed his hands behind his head to support it against the pillow. He was once more looking at his ceiling and he started thinking about painting the white bland wall. Nothing else would change, just his ceiling. He wanted to paint the birth of Jesus with Maria and Joseph but his version would include cats and kittens instead of people. He found it absolutely ridiculous that something so apocryphal could even pass through his brain and yet he thought it would be hilarious and he would in all probability ends up loving the artwork with every bit of his soul.  
After all he did love his cat Nora.  
Before his mind flew away to think about cats and kittens he remembered to actually check his phone and see who was the one who had disrupted his sleep 30 minutes ago. He stretched over to the other side of the bed and unplugged his phone where it was charging all night long. With a swift motion of his hand he unlocked his lock screen (which by the way it was nothing else than a picture of his cat munching some cat food he blue plate) to see JackAss and Yuungjae written all over it. He found the name he had given Jackson pretty hilarious.  
He then realized that he had left 14 messages and 1 unanswered phone call. He found this exceedingly strange because his friend was without doubt not the type to wake up this early and disturb anyone.   
He then just opened the messages and started reading them one by one;  
JackAss: Jae help i think i lost my keys 3:45am  
JackAss: i legit cannot find them i?? 3:49am  
JackAss: im going to Freeze to death 4:03am  
JackAss: JAEBUUUUUUM 4:04am  
JackAss: what am I going to do omg 4:13am  
JackAss: i cant feel my fingers what if they snap and break 4:15am  
JackAss: im going to be fingerless 4:15am  
JackAss: FUCKING. 4:16am  
JackAss: i swear i had them with me wtf is this shit 4:17am  
JackAss: what if 4:19am  
JackAss: the girl i was w took them 4:19am  
JackAss: and now shes in my house eatin all mY CHEESE 4:20am  
JackAss: play bang bang bang in my funeral thanks 4:25am  
JackAss: they were in my back pocket nvm lmao :pppp 4:34am

Jaebum could not believe how stupid Jackson was from time to time and that it took his almost an hour to realize a pair of keys where in his back pocket all along. The phone call however was from Youngjae and he had left a voicemail which Jaebum proceeded to listen to;  
“FOEKEMOMVEJRHGHHUREOIGHEUIGHEJERCCRVNERNVERNNVCQPQVN”  
A butt dial. And Jaebum wanted to kill Choi Youngjae so badly in that moment because he was the reason he was now awake with nothing to do on a Saturday morning.   
-  
Jaebum had seen him. He couldn’t really believe it in all honesty.  
At first he himself thought he was dreaming, still sleeping in his big bed and he was desperately waiting to wake up and be faced with the white of ceiling and soft sheets under his palms. But after pinching his arm multiple times, and creating red circular spots all over his forearm (a habit he undeniably had to stop doing while he was nervous like this, it didn’t even help him that much) he realized that this was not a dream or nightmare whatsoever. This was cold and bitter reality. Jaebum could see the boy slowly making his way from the front of the bus and quickly scanning the bus with big eyes in a pursue to find an empty seat to sit and his eyes were then locked next to his seat and Dear God whywhywhy.  
Once the strange painting boy arrived and sat next to him he took out his phone from his cotton black coat and started typing something fast and with great concentration, something that Jaebum didn’t care for really. Jaebum was confused, to say the least. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.   
Was this a prank? A sick joke that was being played on him?  
Jaebum only became conscious of his staring when the other boy sifted his body on the left faintly and started staring right back at him. His eyes were a deep brown color under his furrowed brows that were lightly covered by his messy (but still stylish, Jaebum thought) dark dark brown hair, a look that indicated annoyance and a minor hint of anger.   
It was definitely and without any doubt whatsoever him. It was the boy he had painted. It was him in the flesh. And Jaebum was taken aback and was so so confused.  
‘Excuse me can I help you?’ The boy had voiced and now Jaebum could certainly sense the irritation in his voice. A voice that matched his face perfectly he thought, not too high pitched but certainly not too deep.   
He was lost for words for a second, and that was highly unlikely of him, for he was known for always coming up and stating the right thing at the exact right time. In this case however he was simply lost; his voice stuck in his throat unable to get out and escape his open mouth, which he was sure made his look like one of those irritating goldfish that opened and closed their mouths repetitively when swimming in a big glass bowl. It was as if his vocal cords had disappeared along with his pride.  
He could finally hear his voice travelling from the back of his throat out of his mouth and into his ears and he was so flabbergasted at how it came out he had to stop himself before sounding any more ridiculous than he already did.  
‘I um...well... you... I-I’ Just as he was ready to continue and hoping he could actually pronounce a full sentence in Korean without stuttering like a kid who was just starting to learn how to talk. He was cut in half when the other boy said something,  
‘..Yes’  
‘I am terribly so-sorry I think I mis-mistook you for someone e-else’  
He was blushing. Im Jaebum does not blush. And he stuttered again which made him feel even more embarrassed in front of the stranger, he lowered his head in a quick motion and closed his eyes bringing his cold hands to his cheeks in an attempt to lower the temperature that had made them turn a light rosy shade.  
The other boy then tilted his head in a 45º angle on his right and his angered face was fading and it was being replaced with a small sweet smile on his face. His nose was all crunched up and his eyes turned into two little curvy lines and Jaebum also noticed that they had wrinkles on their ends. It didn’t make him look any older, on the contrary, the wrinkles made the boy look innocent, young and to be frank, Jaebum thought he was quite, cute.  
‘Oh that’s alright! Don’t worry about it!”  
That giggle that left the boy’s mouth was a harmony of sounds to Jaebum, he had never heard anything like it and he could not compare it to any song he had previously heard either.  
And the boy went back on his phone, concentrating once more on whatever he was writing.  
The only thing Jaebum could do was to text Jackson and tell him this supernatural event that has just occurred and he even thought of asking him for advice, which he of all people should know from experience that its nothing less than absolutely terrible.   
To JackAss: Jackson. You will not believe what I have to tell you I need to see you like. Right now  
The time between him sending that message, Jackson reading it and actually taking time to reply appeared to be 300 years (actually, it was more or less 4 minutes but Jaebum’s patience was -9/10 and he was getting even more impatient now, stirring in his seat.)  
From JackAss: what happened? Did u accidentally painted a strand of hair more than u intended   
From JackAss: im omw to Youngjae’s meet us there?  
Jaebum made a mental note to hit Jackson in the head for that first text because a strand of hair could absolutely and undeniably ruin a painting and he knows best, for has he made so many tiny mistakes which were, in fact, huge mistakes, in the past that made him violently rip paintings apart and throw them in the bin or even burn them.  
Reality hit his once again however and he was brought back to his seat on the bus where the strange painting boy shuffled in his seat and fixed the collar of his long coat before letting out a sigh and getting up. It was then when Jaebum recognized his university from the window. He put 2 and 2 together rather quick and he wondered if the boy went there as well.   
It would make perfect sense.  
He could have seen the boy around and the image of him would have been pushed from the conscious part of his brain down deep to his very unconscious; making him think he had just came up with the painting of that boy.  
But then again Jaebum had been attending classes for two years in this particular university and he knew and recognized most students yet he had never once seen the strange painting boy. Even if he himself had not, Youngjae or Jackson would have recognized him, for he had showed both of them the painting beforehand.   
It was a very mammoth like university however. Every major had its own building in the campus; Math’s, Science, Geography and Geology, Humanities, Business, Arts, IT, Health and Care. You could get lost in it and Jaebum had the first 3 or 4 months been extremely disoriented. Not to mention that it could take someone up to 15 minutes to go from one end of the campus to the other. It was a big ass university. So he thought that he wasn’t a king or that popular to actually know everyone and to have seen everyone in there, for there were 700 art students alone, let alone the whole campus.

He could see the boy heading to the campus with hands deep in his pockets and the wind was made his dark brown hair fly in multiple directions which didn’t seem to bother him at all. It looked like he was asking the guard for something which he replied with what looked like directions to the humanities building and now Jaebum wondered if the boy was not a student here after all.  
The bus started moving again.

Jaebum finally made it to Youngjae’s house after 40 minutes and extreme traffic which included old ladies with their wheel shopping carts yelling at the driver to be careful and not go so fast because it was scary and he found it funny and so cute. He loved little old ladies with grey hair tied up in a bun that made a fuss over nothing at all.   
He knocked the door and was greeted with a smiling Youngjae welcoming him in. He was still in his pajamas he noticed and he wondered if he had gotten enough sleep at all these days. He removed his shoes and entered the living room where he sat on the sofa with a loud ‘thump’ and let out very, very long sigh.  
‘What’s up buttercup’ Youngjae said with a jolly tone almost making fun of him, ‘did anything happen to Nora?’  
‘Oh GOD no she is very healthy and happy my daughter’ and he put his hand on his heart closing his eyes temporarily, ‘it’s my art project’  
‘Oh? I thought you were to hand it in today no?’ Youngjae had now had a bit of worry in his voice and his brows were furrowed.  
‘I was but. Youngjae’  
‘Yes Jaebum?’  
‘The boy I drew. I saw him. He sat next to me on the bus’  
‘Jaebum are you high darling’ A wild Jackson appeared from the bathroom and made his way next to him  
Youngjae was now very confused and apparently surprised which was indicated from his open mouth.  
‘What do you mean you saw him? Didn’t you say you just came up with the drawing from the top of you big smart brain?’ hint of sarcasm.  
‘That’s what I thought but turns out he’s real? And he might go to our university!?’  
‘Jaebum. All three of us together know the whole of university it’s impossible for him to go there’  
‘Then why did I see my drawing walk towards the campus an hour ago!’  
‘I honestly do not know’ and he meant it. Youngjae looked to be more than confused with this entire situation.   
‘Are you like, sure it was him?’ Jackson asked, as if Jaebum would suddenly change his mind and say no.  
But it was him he had seen him perfectly, especially when he was sitting few centimeters away from him ‘110% sure’  
All three of them were sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Youngjae took the chance and spoke breaking the lack of sound that was surrounding them.  
‘So, um, what are you going to do with the drawing anyway? Are you handing it in?’  
‘No, definitely not. I cannot risk him seeing it or anyone else, ever. I will hand in my original work and get it over with.’   
‘But you loved this one! What are going to do with it?’   
‘Honestly Jackson. I have no idea.’ He had a thought in his mind ‘Im going home I need to rethink life’ he said while getting up and greeting them both goodbye’  
He sounded. Done. Jaebum did love that painting and he was one of, no. It was his best piece of art. He was so proud of it, joy and pride filling him and every crook of his soul and he felt despair knowing no one else would ever see it.

Jaebum returned back to his house and he was just lying on his bed once more staring at the ceiling that he so longed to paint cats on. The big plasma TV on the wall was turned on as well, on a channel with white noise because he just wanted something to fill in the dead stillness that was flowing around. It did seem a bit too much; he feeling so sad because of a stupid painting that may turn out to be the simplest of things.  
Jaebum could have seen the other boy randomly on the streets and his image could have been engraved to his brain. He might have quickly scrolled through a picture of him on instagram and never paid real attention to it. He could have been one of the art galleries he always went to, but too focused on the painting he didn’t notice him.   
His cat was meowing and she came suddenly on his bed where she found a comfy sitting in Jaebum’s chest and curled up in a small ball of fur. Jaebum felt very comfortable himself and petted the love of his life with a smile engraved on his face as Nora purred a little.  
He had completely forgotten all about the strange boy that he saw today and everything that took place and the only thing he could feel right now was fogginess in his brain and his eyelids getting awfully heavy.

x  
  
Chapter 2

He could feel a slight warmth wash his face and he could no longer see black behind his eyelids, but rather a bright orange. The light was luminescent, making his features that much more prominent, contouring his high cheekbones and strong jawline. His face was glowing making him look like an angel, covered in rays of sunshine that came from the window opposite his large kings sized bed.  
He pulled the rose coloured blanket to his face and over his head of tangled and messy black charcoaled hair trying to block the bright light that washed his white walls with a peach colour. His eyelids were getting heavy, slowly closing and making everything around him black once more, his head was hazy and it felt particularly cloudy whilst all thoughts escaped to somewhere and sleep was finally coming over him.   
His body was giving up and it began to peacefully fly to dreamland, away from all worries and bringing him in a state of nirvana. His breathing was getting steady and his muscular chest was moving up and down and up again just to fall right back down. He could hear a sound in the background far away from him that was getting closer and closer, as if it was chasing him and he started running fast and then faster and even more and-  
His eyes flew open.  
The right side of his pillow was vibrating insanely and with it came a ringing sound. An annoying ringing sound that made Jaebum let out a long sigh. He was contemplating whether to pick up the Satan sent piece of machinery. He was sure whatever the matter was and whoever was calling him could wait couple more hours. He turned to his left and let out a yawn while rubbing his eyes and searching for the clock on his wooden nightstand.   
10:13am.  
He decided it was far too early to even consider getting off his lovely bed especially since the day was Saturday.   
Saturdays were days where Jaebum would usually get up at around 12 or even 1 pm. His mother would always tell him that “it is a nasty old habit for a proper young man like yourself to wake up in such forsaken time Beom; you will not have enough time to enjoy your day and the sun!” To this day Jaebum has not changed one tiny bit with his sleeping schedule but his mother’s words always brought a sweet smile to his face.  
After brushing few strands of his hair out of his face he placed his hands behind his head to support it against the pillow. He was once more looking at his ceiling and he started thinking about painting the white bland wall. Nothing else would change, just his ceiling. He wanted to paint the birth of Jesus with Maria and Joseph but his version would include cats and kittens instead of people. He found it absolutely ridiculous that something so apocryphal could even pass through his brain and yet he thought it would be hilarious and he would in all probability ends up loving the artwork with every bit of his soul.  
After all he did love his cat Nora.  
Before his mind flew away to think about cats and kittens he remembered to actually check his phone and see who was the one who had disrupted his sleep 30 minutes ago. He stretched over to the other side of the bed and unplugged his phone where it was charging all night long. With a swift motion of his hand he unlocked his lock screen (which by the way it was nothing else than a picture of his cat munching some cat food he blue plate) to see JackAss and Yuungjae written all over it. He found the name he had given Jackson pretty hilarious.  
He then realized that he had left 14 messages and 1 unanswered phone call. He found this exceedingly strange because his friend was without doubt not the type to wake up this early and disturb anyone.   
He then just opened the messages and started reading them one by one;  
JackAss: Jae help i think i lost my keys 3:45am  
JackAss: i legit cannot find them i?? 3:49am  
JackAss: im going to Freeze to death 4:03am  
JackAss: JAEBUUUUUUM 4:04am  
JackAss: what am I going to do omg 4:13am  
JackAss: i cant feel my fingers what if they snap and break 4:15am  
JackAss: im going to be fingerless 4:15am  
JackAss: FUCKING. 4:16am  
JackAss: i swear i had them with me wtf is this shit 4:17am  
JackAss: what if 4:19am  
JackAss: the girl i was w took them 4:19am  
JackAss: and now shes in my house eatin all mY CHEESE 4:20am  
JackAss: play bang bang bang in my funeral thanks 4:25am  
JackAss: they were in my back pocket nvm lmao :pppp 4:34am

Jaebum could not believe how stupid Jackson was from time to time and that it took his almost an hour to realize a pair of keys where in his back pocket all along. The phone call however was from Youngjae and he had left a voicemail which Jaebum proceeded to listen to;  
“FOEKEMOMVEJRHGHHUREOIGHEUIGHEJERCCRVNERNVERNNVCQPQVN”  
A butt dial. And Jaebum wanted to kill Choi Youngjae so badly in that moment because he was the reason he was now awake with nothing to do on a Saturday morning.   
-  
Jaebum had seen him. He couldn’t really believe it in all honesty.  
At first he himself thought he was dreaming, still sleeping in his big bed and he was desperately waiting to wake up and be faced with the white of ceiling and soft sheets under his palms. But after pinching his arm multiple times, and creating red circular spots all over his forearm (a habit he undeniably had to stop doing while he was nervous like this, it didn’t even help him that much) he realized that this was not a dream or nightmare whatsoever. This was cold and bitter reality. Jaebum could see the boy slowly making his way from the front of the bus and quickly scanning the bus with big eyes in a pursue to find an empty seat to sit and his eyes were then locked next to his seat and Dear God whywhywhy.  
Once the strange painting boy arrived and sat next to him he took out his phone from his cotton black coat and started typing something fast and with great concentration, something that Jaebum didn’t care for really. Jaebum was confused, to say the least. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.   
Was this a prank? A sick joke that was being played on him?  
Jaebum only became conscious of his staring when the other boy sifted his body on the left faintly and started staring right back at him. His eyes were a deep brown color under his furrowed brows that were lightly covered by his messy (but still stylish, Jaebum thought) dark dark brown hair, a look that indicated annoyance and a minor hint of anger.   
It was definitely and without any doubt whatsoever him. It was the boy he had painted. It was him in the flesh. And Jaebum was taken aback and was so so confused.  
‘Excuse me can I help you?’ The boy had voiced and now Jaebum could certainly sense the irritation in his voice. A voice that matched his face perfectly he thought, not too high pitched but certainly not too deep.   
He was lost for words for a second, and that was highly unlikely of him, for he was known for always coming up and stating the right thing at the exact right time. In this case however he was simply lost; his voice stuck in his throat unable to get out and escape his open mouth, which he was sure made his look like one of those irritating goldfish that opened and closed their mouths repetitively when swimming in a big glass bowl. It was as if his vocal cords had disappeared along with his pride.  
He could finally hear his voice travelling from the back of his throat out of his mouth and into his ears and he was so flabbergasted at how it came out he had to stop himself before sounding any more ridiculous than he already did.  
‘I um...well... you... I-I’ Just as he was ready to continue and hoping he could actually pronounce a full sentence in Korean without stuttering like a kid who was just starting to learn how to talk. He was cut in half when the other boy said something,  
‘..Yes’  
‘I am terribly so-sorry I think I mis-mistook you for someone e-else’  
He was blushing. Im Jaebum does not blush. And he stuttered again which made him feel even more embarrassed in front of the stranger, he lowered his head in a quick motion and closed his eyes bringing his cold hands to his cheeks in an attempt to lower the temperature that had made them turn a light rosy shade.  
The other boy then tilted his head in a 45º angle on his right and his angered face was fading and it was being replaced with a small sweet smile on his face. His nose was all crunched up and his eyes turned into two little curvy lines and Jaebum also noticed that they had wrinkles on their ends. It didn’t make him look any older, on the contrary, the wrinkles made the boy look innocent, young and to be frank, Jaebum thought he was quite, cute.  
‘Oh that’s alright! Don’t worry about it!”  
That giggle that left the boy’s mouth was a harmony of sounds to Jaebum, he had never heard anything like it and he could not compare it to any song he had previously heard either.  
And the boy went back on his phone, concentrating once more on whatever he was writing.  
The only thing Jaebum could do was to text Jackson and tell him this supernatural event that has just occurred and he even thought of asking him for advice, which he of all people should know from experience that its nothing less than absolutely terrible.   
To JackAss: Jackson. You will not believe what I have to tell you I need to see you like. Right now  
The time between him sending that message, Jackson reading it and actually taking time to reply appeared to be 300 years (actually, it was more or less 4 minutes but Jaebum’s patience was -9/10 and he was getting even more impatient now, stirring in his seat.)  
From JackAss: what happened? Did u accidentally painted a strand of hair more than u intended   
From JackAss: im omw to Youngjae’s meet us there?  
Jaebum made a mental note to hit Jackson in the head for that first text because a strand of hair could absolutely and undeniably ruin a painting and he knows best, for has he made so many tiny mistakes which were, in fact, huge mistakes, in the past that made him violently rip paintings apart and throw them in the bin or even burn them.  
Reality hit his once again however and he was brought back to his seat on the bus where the strange painting boy shuffled in his seat and fixed the collar of his long coat before letting out a sigh and getting up. It was then when Jaebum recognized his university from the window. He put 2 and 2 together rather quick and he wondered if the boy went there as well.   
It would make perfect sense.  
He could have seen the boy around and the image of him would have been pushed from the conscious part of his brain down deep to his very unconscious; making him think he had just came up with the painting of that boy.  
But then again Jaebum had been attending classes for two years in this particular university and he knew and recognized most students yet he had never once seen the strange painting boy. Even if he himself had not, Youngjae or Jackson would have recognized him, for he had showed both of them the painting beforehand.   
It was a very mammoth like university however. Every major had its own building in the campus; Math’s, Science, Geography and Geology, Humanities, Business, Arts, IT, Health and Care. You could get lost in it and Jaebum had the first 3 or 4 months been extremely disoriented. Not to mention that it could take someone up to 15 minutes to go from one end of the campus to the other. It was a big ass university. So he thought that he wasn’t a king or that popular to actually know everyone and to have seen everyone in there, for there were 700 art students alone, let alone the whole campus.

He could see the boy heading to the campus with hands deep in his pockets and the wind was made his dark brown hair fly in multiple directions which didn’t seem to bother him at all. It looked like he was asking the guard for something which he replied with what looked like directions to the humanities building and now Jaebum wondered if the boy was not a student here after all.  
The bus started moving again.

Jaebum finally made it to Youngjae’s house after 40 minutes and extreme traffic which included old ladies with their wheel shopping carts yelling at the driver to be careful and not go so fast because it was scary and he found it funny and so cute. He loved little old ladies with grey hair tied up in a bun that made a fuss over nothing at all.   
He knocked the door and was greeted with a smiling Youngjae welcoming him in. He was still in his pajamas he noticed and he wondered if he had gotten enough sleep at all these days. He removed his shoes and entered the living room where he sat on the sofa with a loud ‘thump’ and let out very, very long sigh.  
‘What’s up buttercup’ Youngjae said with a jolly tone almost making fun of him, ‘did anything happen to Nora?’  
‘Oh GOD no she is very healthy and happy my daughter’ and he put his hand on his heart closing his eyes temporarily, ‘it’s my art project’  
‘Oh? I thought you were to hand it in today no?’ Youngjae had now had a bit of worry in his voice and his brows were furrowed.  
‘I was but. Youngjae’  
‘Yes Jaebum?’  
‘The boy I drew. I saw him. He sat next to me on the bus’  
‘Jaebum are you high darling’ A wild Jackson appeared from the bathroom and made his way next to him  
Youngjae was now very confused and apparently surprised which was indicated from his open mouth.  
‘What do you mean you saw him? Didn’t you say you just came up with the drawing from the top of you big smart brain?’ hint of sarcasm.  
‘That’s what I thought but turns out he’s real? And he might go to our university!?’  
‘Jaebum. All three of us together know the whole of university it’s impossible for him to go there’  
‘Then why did I see my drawing walk towards the campus an hour ago!’  
‘I honestly do not know’ and he meant it. Youngjae looked to be more than confused with this entire situation.   
‘Are you like, sure it was him?’ Jackson asked, as if Jaebum would suddenly change his mind and say no.  
But it was him he had seen him perfectly, especially when he was sitting few centimeters away from him ‘110% sure’  
All three of them were sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Youngjae took the chance and spoke breaking the lack of sound that was surrounding them.  
‘So, um, what are you going to do with the drawing anyway? Are you handing it in?’  
‘No, definitely not. I cannot risk him seeing it or anyone else, ever. I will hand in my original work and get it over with.’   
‘But you loved this one! What are going to do with it?’   
‘Honestly Jackson. I have no idea.’ He had a thought in his mind ‘Im going home I need to rethink life’ he said while getting up and greeting them both goodbye’  
He sounded. Done. Jaebum did love that painting and he was one of, no. It was his best piece of art. He was so proud of it, joy and pride filling him and every crook of his soul and he felt despair knowing no one else would ever see it.

Jaebum returned back to his house and he was just lying on his bed once more staring at the ceiling that he so longed to paint cats on. The big plasma TV on the wall was turned on as well, on a channel with white noise because he just wanted something to fill in the dead stillness that was flowing around. It did seem a bit too much; he feeling so sad because of a stupid painting that may turn out to be the simplest of things.  
Jaebum could have seen the other boy randomly on the streets and his image could have been engraved to his brain. He might have quickly scrolled through a picture of him on instagram and never paid real attention to it. He could have been one of the art galleries he always went to, but too focused on the painting he didn’t notice him.   
His cat was meowing and she came suddenly on his bed where she found a comfy sitting in Jaebum’s chest and curled up in a small ball of fur. Jaebum felt very comfortable himself and petted the love of his life with a smile engraved on his face as Nora purred a little.  
He had completely forgotten all about the strange boy that he saw today and everything that took place and the only thing he could feel right now was fogginess in his brain and his eyelids getting awfully heavy.


End file.
